


In this time

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cameraman!steve, M/M, Pornstar!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve were in love. Then Bucky leaves. Ten years pass. He sees Bucky Again. This is a look at where Bucky had gone and why he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/gifts).



Blue eyes met Grey eyes as Steve Rogers stared back at the man who was just across the room. It had been nearly ten years since he had last seen the man. Not much had changed though. His hair, though a little bit longer still lay messy atop his head. Much like it had done when they were younger. His eyes, which used to hold such sincerity and love now seemed to be filled with unspeakable horror, self-loathing and shame. The clothes, or lack of is a better term were torn, the only thing still intact was the flimsy shirt that he wore and Steve was sure that if he even grazed it, the cloth would fall apart. Steve wanted to walk to him, to ask him what led him to this point. Why did he leave all those years ago? Why he left him. But he couldn’t. Just as Steve was about to open his mouth he was called away. A voice telling him that he’s wanted on stage nine. A crowd began to walk past and when it cleared he was gone. Steve wanted to find him and drag him away, this business was no place for someone like Bucky Barnes.

-

The loud moans filled the artificial stage as the two men in front of the camera fucked each other mercilessly. Steve was on the other end, filming whatever good angles that he could find. It’s not as though he wanted to do this but money was scarce at home and with him mother unable to work twenty-seven year old Steve needed fast and good money as soon as possible. With his background in film, this was actually the best paying that he could find. Though he wouldn’t tell anyone about it. Especially his mother. She wouldn’t be able to handle knowing what her son did to gain access to money to help pay for her care.

The top, a blonde, well-built man who goes by the stage name Thor pounded into the smaller man beneath him. Steve had seen the bottom’s work and knew that he could handle what the strong, well-endowed man on top could dish out. Thor gave one final thrust, filling the man beneath him just as the bottom jerked until he was coming as well. The two kissed while they rode out their highs, and the producer called cut. Steve turned off the camera. That was only his first of the day and he had at least six more to do. He had hoped, that by some luck that he would get to shoot Bucky today. He needed to speak with him.

Steve began uploading the footage to his laptop. He would edit out what he didn’t need and send it in before the next segment. While he did so, he watched many of the stars walk by and wondered if any of them were on good terms with Bucky.

“You’re the new guy.” A voice said from behind Steve and he knew it. Before he even knew it, it filled his fantasies when he was in high school. Steve turned around and came face to face with his favorite porn star, the legendary Tony Stark. He was the oldest, nearing forty but no one cared. He was the best at what he did. He was naked, and Steve had to advert his gaze to avoid an unnecessary erection. “The new camera man I mean.”

“Uh—Yeah.” Steve began to stammer and that wasn’t something that was cute to do in front of someone that you kind of admired. He held out a hand. “Steve Rogers.”

Tony took his hand, shaking it. “Tony Stark. You know Steve, your body is better suited for on screen than behind. I wouldn’t mind you taking a blow with me.”

Steve choked. Did Tony—Did he just? No. he must have been dreaming.

“Nice to meet you Steve. I hope to see you film me soon as possible.” Tony said turning on his heels.

He was about to walk away when Steve remember. “Mr. Stark.”

Tony stopped. Turned with a grin. “Please. Call me Tony.”

Steve blushed a little. But no time for that. “I was wondering if you knew Bucky Barnes.”

Tony frowned. “I don’t know that name. Most people here go by their stage name.”

“Well he’s about 6’0, long dark hair, grey eyes---“

“You mean Winter Soldier.”

“Winter Soldier?”

That was an unusual stage name.

“Yeah. He’s one of the best bottoms in the company. Doesn’t care who enters him or what. He’s up for anything actually and most of the people love him for that. He actually has a scene with Rumlow today.” Tony shook his head. “I feel for him though. Rumlow’s a brute.”

“What do you mean?”

“The last guy that got fucked by Rumlow ended up in the hospital.”

-

“Don’t stop.” He heard Bucky say. Even though Steve had wanted to film Bucky so that he could talk to him after, he didn’t want to see this. The moment the cameras began rolling Rumlow, Who didn’t waste any time getting naked and getting Bucky naked pushed him onto the bed, not prepping him before plunging into him. The sharp cry that came from Bucky hurt Steve to his core. And watching it wasn’t any better.

It was obvious that he was in pain. Steve had seen him in pain before and knew by the way his body was turning red. He wanted to yell, to tell him to stop. He couldn’t. Not even when Rumlow pulled out a saddle horn. The thing was ghastly. It curved at the tip, a sharpness at the tip and Steve had heard about them. Mostly they were made out of wood. This was however metal. The moment it entered Bucky, tears slipped down his cheek. This wasn’t sex. This was on the borderline of rape. Rumlow leaned down. The horn was still between Bucky’s legs as he kissed him, Bucky wrapping his arms around him, pulling at the short tendrils of his hair.

Steve could see, His cock was heavy and aching and leaking where it rested midway in air. Each brush against his prostate that Rumlow doled out sent Bucky into pleasure.

He came. Rumlow followed finishing inside of Bucky. Luckily and thankfully he wore a condom.

“That’s going to sell.” Rumlow smirked kissing Bucky’s lips before he rolled off the bed and left the stage. Bucky laid there, eyes watching the ceiling. He didn’t speak until he was sure that everyone had left.

“I didn’t want you seeing that. Why are you even here?”

Steve walked over to the bed, mindful of the come stained sheets. “Why are you here?”

 

 


End file.
